Attack on Eren
by pinkiedoll
Summary: In terms of power; there are two types of people. Dominant, and Submissive. When one is threatened with a more dominant presence, it is best to assert your own to prove just who is the submissive in a sense. One Shot.


I watched his twitching form. I loved the way he writed beneath my touch, whether it be in pain; or in utter pleasure. People called me sick, despite my cleanliness, by obsession with clean, I enjoyed seeing the blood of others. In all honesty; it's what got me off. Eren Jaeger. The boy who could turn from a regular, living breathing human being, into a collosal, man eating titan. I relished in the idea that I could make this powerful being crawl for me. I watched as he stirred in his slumber, unknowing that I was watching over him carefully. Waiting for him to trigger me. I was never one for patience; but I could hold my tongue, and my heavy hand. I wanted to reach out and touch him. To feel those powerful muscles contract from my touch. To shy away as I dealt blow after blow. Ah, when the night was the darkest; and the gaurds would trust me with his well being. I would make my move.

**Eren:**

I felt numb. The effect of my slumber beginning to wear off. The medication they used to subdue me finally releasing me. It was then I felt it. I could feel something tightening around my jugular; I was struggling to breathe. I tried to move, but felt as though I was being pinned. My body was hot. I felt pin pricks of pain working their way up my shoulders and arms. My eyes cracked open, and I was met with a glimpse of beige, before white hot pain blinded me. I knew this type of assault.

"L-Levi..."

I was greeted with another earthshattering punch to the face. My arms giving out as he rotated his pelvis, his knees digging into my arms. His hand tightening around my throat as a satisfied grunt slipped past his lips.

"You think, you think you're strong?"

His voice was raspy,an unwelcome feeling began to rise in me. I felt threatened, I wanted him off of me. This assault wearing me down.

"W-what the hell...are you.." I stopped talking. Saliva building up in my throat, I coughed, trying to fight with just my shoulders. He jabbed my pressure points on either side of my neck. My body feeling paralysed.

"I'll show you... strength."

I felt the heat roll of off his body, his lips pressing to my throat, sharp pain following as he sank his teeth into my flesh

A rush of air followed as he moved himself from my body. Goosbumps lining up like men ready for battle on my skin.

I heard a rustle, before weight shifted the cot I was chained to. His lips finding refuge in my skin once more as he continued to bite, harshly from my neck. his hands searching and destroying the buttons of my shirt.

His scorching hands pinching my skin, low groans of pain escaping me.

"L-levi, for the love of god.." He did nothing to stop his assault.

"I'll show you, strength."

"You're nothing but a little boy, everyone has been building you up... I'll show you.."

The frustration in his voice, was that much more terrifying. What had he had planned? My thoughts continued to race, but soon shut down, when his hands became grasped in my hair. Pulling. I found his mouth forced to mine, the intensity and biting he ensued sent a rush of excitement through my being.

I felt my blood run to ice, as his belt looped through my hands and restricted me further than my chains.

I felt cool air rush by, as he effortlessly removed my other garments.

"Can you stop the screaming? once I start.. oh mighty titan.." His fingernails skimmed the edge of skin before puncturing. I heard leather slipping from fabric. The sickening slap of leather on leather ricocheted off the dungeon walls, and I heard his heavy, boot steps coming further and further. My heart dropped into my stomach as I heard the belt snap against the metal of the cot.

"Levi, I never said.."

"You never had to... I'll have to show you, and everyone else, who is stronger..I'll make you cringe."

**Levi: **

His breatheless pants allowed me to jump to life. I watched as his skin shyed away from the belt. The slap of leather on skin, the begs for no more. I threw the belt to the floor, and removed my shirt. The frightened eyes of Eren being almost too much for me. I hide them away. Once they were hidden by the fabric of my tied shirt, I tore a sleeve from his own. I wadded it up, and placed it into his mouth. HIs muffled protests and please silenced slightly. He pulled his knees up, and I corrected them. I flipped him. His clothed rear mocking me. I gave it a firm swat, the deafening sound released from the contact proving too much for me. I stripped him bare and relieved myself of my constricting clothing. I felt the arch of his back, my palm tracing the muscles of his back. I matched his arch with my own. My hand gripping his chin tightly, my teeth grazing his ear.

"I'll show you, titan. Tell me, have you have anything colossal inside of you?"

I didn't wait for a response. I forced two fingers into him. He bucked, a muffled cry escaping his lips.I felt him tighten around my fingers; the sensation of success sliding through my veins. The utter extasy filling me. I felt the unmistakable twitch in my trousers. I turned my hand clockwise, relishing in his pants and moans. I wanted to have him tremble beneath my touch.

Eren's back arched. I could sense his body loosening around my fingers, and I mercilissly added a third, and began a steady movement in and out. He winced and whined. My grin widening.

"Does it hurt, little titan tamer?"

"L-Levi... wh...why.."

"Strength. Cringe."

As if on cue, he tried to pull away. I removed my fingers and sheathed myself inside him. His agonized pants becoming music to my ears.

He writhed beneath me. My thrusts becoming more and more desperate.

**Eren: **

The pain in my lower back was nothing like I had felt before. The intrusion in my anus had my insides on fire. It hurt terribly; yet at the pull back of Levi, a tinge of regret filled my being. Its as if I liked the feeling of being filled to the brim. Levi's hands dug into my side. His chin digging into my shoulder before I felt his teeth sink into my neck once more. I cried out in pain, trying to shake him off, but to no avail. An alien feeling began rising in my lower abdomen. I felt something hot spill into me; and I shuddered, feeling the release I had registered leaving my body.

Levi's husky voice was then in my ear. "You lasted longer, than I had expected. Seems you have some strength in you yet, titan boy..."

I laughed, a short, breathy sound.

"Is that strength, Levi?"

He answered by biting me once more.

"If you want my strength;" he left an emptiness in me. "I'll challenge you to a battle like this many times until I feel you are ready... by the way." he smacked my ass.

"Submissive man; it's a good look on you.."

He blew on my ear, his hand tightening on my side, sliding down my stomach, "I'll lend you my titan anyday."


End file.
